Things Never Go To Plan
by Valenka
Summary: After the crash that Le Chiffre plans leaves James in a coma, Le Chiffre goes into hiding with James. He knows he should kill the 00 agent but cannot bring himself to do it. When James wakes Le Chiffre thinks he had a fight on his hands but when presented with a blank slate Le Chiffre makes a new plan...But will MI6 put a stop to it?
1. Prologue

Things hadn't gone as planned for Le Chiffre. He had thought it all through;  
Get Bond to follow at high-speed, _check_  
Leave scared little Vesper in the road, _check_  
Bond crash, _check_  
The problem however, was that he hadn't woken up and there was rather a lot of blood coming from his head. There his plan failed. Le Chiffre couldn't torture a man who was unconscious and so the ship torture was abandoned. He sent Kratt to get the money from Vesper and after a few rather painful hours on her part, Le Chiffre figured it out, James Bond would have picked something simple so that he could dangle in front of the accountant...it was her name. Vesper had been dispatched rather quickly after that and Kratt had set about disposing of the body.

Kratt had on several occasions recommended killing Bond but that was never going to happen, Le Chiffre knew it was in his best interests to kill Bond and send him back to MI6 with a note saying _I win_ but he could not bring himself to kill a man in a coma, he physically couldn't kill the man he had fallen in love with. Le Chiffre was back in the black but there were still people who wanted him dead and that was more than just MI6, a lot more. Using his genius Le Chiffre dispersed his men, well killed most of them, all except Kratt, Kratt was loyal. Valenka had been killed too, she was never going to last in his world and she was not even a pretty face to him anymore.

Hidden away in a tiny Russian village where no one would find them, Le Chiffre found himself caring for Bond, changing IV bags even reading to him. It was safe to say that Le Chiffre had taken to James even more over the two months of hiding. He knew MI6 where still looking for Bond but Le Chiffre found himself wanting Bond to stay in his coma so that he could keep the man with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen all for himself.


	2. From Russia With Love

Snow fell softly from the heavens over the tiny little town of _спрятанный_ , literally meaning Hidden. The house was just on the outside of the village, he had been given it from an arms dealer called Alexis when he was owed a rather large amount of money, normally he would have killed Alexis and taken the house anyway but, Le Chiffre needed an arms dealer that could move things quickly at the time. Le Chiffre stepped out of the shower, steam covering every inch of the room. With the cold Russian temperature a hot shower had become part of Le Chiffre's morning routine, one he treasured. Thanks to the heating and good insulation he was still able to wander the house in his tailored shirts and suit pants, he was enjoying his quiet solitude slowly building his fortune back up via stocks and the name Dimitri Kovrov. Fully dressed Le Chiffre trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Le Chiffre's kitchen had been completely redecorated after he took ownership, in fact the whole house had. The room had been taken from a hideous dark red paint to a pale green with white counters, he didn't like his kitchen to look like a dungeon covered in old blood. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen that made the large room feel more homely and the large archway that led to the dining room let a lot of light into the room. His coffee machine clicked alerting Le Chiffre that his cup of caffeine was prepared, he smiled and took the cup. Each morning he would get his coffee and then sip it on his way to the back room of his house, the room he had re-purposed from Alexis' sun bed room to James' hospital room. Le Chiffre sat in his chair by James' bed and took a look at the sleeping agent, his hair had grown ever so slightly and his stubble was almost ready to be shaved again but Bond looked otherwise unchanged from his two month coma. He had consulted the best and brightest doctors and all said that James most likely had some sort of brain damage and that he should be 'allowed to die', Le Chiffre would not do that, he enjoyed having such a beloved double-0 at his mercy, and he had developed respect for the agent.

The accountant picked up Jules Verne's The Mysterious Island and opened it to the page the bookmark indicated and began to read.

"Chapter three, James. The engineer, the meshes of the net having given way, had been carried off by a wave. His dog also had disappeared. The faithful animal had voluntarily leaped out to help his master. "Forward," cried the reporter; and all four, Spilett, Herbert, Pencroft, and Neb, forgetting their fatigue, began their search."

Le Chiffre enjoyed reading to James it was relaxing, two months ago he wanted to kill the agent but now he spent his days reading and caring for Bond...things had defiantly changed. _Being forced into hiding has made me soft. Its good having him here, so beautiful No! No I refuse to be soft. He is NOT beautiful...yes he is...No! Its time to die Mr Bond and I will be back to my normal self_. Le Chiffre promised himself, he had a reputation to keep after all. Le Chiffre having made up his mind stood silently setting the novel down on the oak night table He took a deep breath, readying himself.

At that moment James chose to fight back and he pulled open his aqua eyes. Le Chiffre froze to the spot, then his mind readied for a fight.

"Who are you?" The question was groggy and almost scared. "Where am I?" Le Chiffre looked puzzled, _what is he going on about? Is this some trick so as he can strike?_ "Oh God, who am I?"

"You really don't remember?"

"No." James shuffled up in his bed almost trying to escape what was happening.

"Not even your name?"

"No, do you know? Tell me please." Le Chiffre relaxed a little he could see that James wasn't being dishonest, he truly didn't know. The head wound must have caused more damage than he thought.

"James, your name is James Bond."

"James." Bond tested the words in his mouth. "Who are you? How do I know you?"

"My name is Le Chiffre. I am, I'm your...friend."

He could hardly tell him the truth. From the first conversation Le Chiffre had believed that he and Bond would work well together if he wasn't a MI6 agent of course. Maybe this was a gift. James Bond MI6-less.

"You're my friend?

"Yes." He wasn't surprised that James was cautious, if the roles where reversed he would be too. "You must be hungry James I will get you something to eat and drink. Stay here."

James nodded. _What the fuck is happening? He chooses now to wake up._ Then a plan came to his little Albanian mind. _James Bond is a blank canvas, I can use that, his skill, his intelligence. Oh I have my very own MI6 agent_. Le Chiffre chuckled filling the toaster and pouring a glass of orange juice. Le Chiffre was getting what he wanted, his strength and James.

The accountant had made getting James' food take a little longer than it actually did, his way of giving Bond some time to adjust. Everything in his villain mind told him to just kill 007 and carry on, but he found he couldn't, if James didn't remember then he had no reason to kill the agent. _This is either going to go very well or very badly_. Le Chiffre told himself as he re-entered James' room.

"Here, let me help you sit up so you can eat." Bond allowed the assistance with an air of wariness.

"Thanks."

"Of course." He turned and handed James the glass and then rested the plate of toast down on the bed. "Drink slowly, you will feel better." James took a sip, flavour filling his two month deprived mouth. The cool liquid ran through his body waking his muscles and systems from their slumber. "I will get you some clothes while you eat."

"Thank you."

Alone in the room James fell into his own world of thoughts. _James, James. I don't even remember my own name, it sounds foreign. James Bond. I hope no one calls me Jamie or Jimmy. And what about that Le Chiffre guy? What happened to his eye, did it happen when I was injured? I really need to know what happened._ Toast tore with a refreshing crunch, he didn't know how long he'd been asleep but he guessed it was a while. Just as the plate cleared James' new found friend returned to the room holding a set of folded clothes.

"Would you tell me what happened?"

"How about you get dressed." Le Chiffre set the clothes down on the chair by the hospital bed. "Then you can join me in the living room and I promise I will tell you everything you want to know. Yes?" He needed to buy time to reinvent the truth, twist and turn it to his benefit.

"Alright."

"Good, these will be a little big for you but it will do the job."

XXXX

Le Chiffre was surprised that James appeared in the living room so quickly, he had expected for Bond to take his time walking after the coma but then Le Chiffre knew James did nothing slowly. Bond looked around the room taking in the teal walls and dark wooden floors, a piano sat in the corner by a large window revealing the Russian snow-covered hills.

"Nice place."

"Yes it is, please come and sit. You shouldn't stand so long."

James nodded in acknowledgement and complied moving to sit opposite Le Chiffre in a black leather armchair, it was surprisingly cosy while also being modern and oh so expensive. The clothes fitted well enough considering the fact that James was a little shorter than Le Chiffre, they were warm and cosy.

"So I'm dressed..." There was a joking tone creeping into his voice. "...does that mean that you're gonna fill me in?" Le Chiffre smiled acting like the so-called friend he was.

"Certainly, where would you like to begin?" Le Chiffre wore a face of pure honesty.

"Why am I here and not in a hospital?"

"They didn't think you would wake up, why stay there when you could be with me"

"The Coma, how did it happen?" His voice was timid.

"It was late at night and my fault, we had a fight and I left the hotel and you followed at some speed. Something was in the road, it caused you to crash, I got you out as quickly as I could but there was so much blood. Doctors said you may not wake up, but you did."

"A car crash? Wait, _hotel?_ _Fight?_ "

"I don't even remember what we had been fighting about."

"Hotel?" James mind didn't know what to think but Le Chiffre had it all planned out.

"James I lied when I said I was your friend...I'm your partner, you always preferred the word boyfriend."

Bond's jaw physically dropped, he didn't remember much but he was pretty sure that he was not gay. However, James had no reason to not believe him, even if it did feel wrong.

" _Boyfriend?_ "

"I know it must be hard for you not to remember but its true... I love you."Le Chiffre thought he was lying but his heart twinged, he actually meant it. James reluctantly locked aqua with maroon, a blood tear dripped from Le Chiffre's clouded eye. He dabbed it away. "James speak to me." His accent was soft.

"How long?"

"Have we been together?" He had a quick thought. "Almost two years."

"How did we meet?" Le Chiffre was surprised at how well Bond was taking in the information.

"A high stakes poker game." The best lies were just variations of the truth. "You invented a Martini, we started talking over the cards and you have been with me, worked with me ever since." All true. "You won by the way." James needed to get the conversation away from his so-called love for Le Chiffre.

"If we work together what is it we do?" Subject well changed. Le Chiffre figured James could handle the truth of his business, they were in спрятанный who could he tell?

"We are the bankers for the worlds terrorism organizations. We move their money around so they can purchase whatever they need then and there."

"Terrorism?" His voice was shocked and angry.

"You've never liked that." Again true. "That's why we retired. Now we just trade stocks."

James needed time to processes the mass of information. On the outside James seemed calm and controlled but on the inside panic had reared its ugly head.

"I em...I'm going to go back to my room and rest for a while." James stood and began walking back to his room.

"Of course, James. I will leave you alone until dinner is ready."

James didn't respond he just continued out the door, Le Chiffre smiled softly seeing James filled with such emotion.


	3. When Your House Gets Blown Up

It took a long while and much quick thinking on Le Chiffre's part, but the two had fallen into a routine: They would wake in each other's, James would help Le Chiffre make breakfast, who had kept his promise and cooked every morning and evening. They would eat while Le Chiffre spun his lies about their lives together and then at night they fucked like animals before falling asleep in each other's arms ready to start again the next day.

Kratt had called the one cell phone that Le Chiffre had, James had been shocked as Le Chiffre had told him of the people after them, but he knew Kratt was loyal to them, well Le Chiffre but he didn't know that bit. Le Chiffre had gone silent upon answering the phone, eerily silent. His face fell and then said.

"Airport one hour." His accent ran thick with a hint of anger.

"Le Chiffre, what's happening?" James rested his hand on his lovers arm, attempting to still the Albanians anger.

"James we need to leave."

"What? Why?" James panicked.

"It seems that the Shirai family has found us."

"The Shirai family?"

"Yes, they are Japanese arms dealers who we have had several dealings with, but now they seem to have gained access to a CIA drone and they plan on bombing the house, anyway its better than the trademark kill." He said the last bit in a hushed tone.

"Trademark kill?" James forced Le Chiffre to look at him.

"The name Shirai means white well, and so they have a nasty habit of dropping people down wells to suffer and die in agony. Like I said we need to leave now Kratt will pick us up at the airport."

"This place has an airport?"

Le Chiffre didn't respond he simply kissed James on the forehead and ran upstairs packing what he deemed necessary. Bond didn't know what to do, he had planned on reading for the day now he was at a loss, did he help or did he stay out of the way? James decided to offer his help.

XXXX

The bedroom was still full of their things, in fact only two bags seemed to have anything in them.

"James fill the green one with whatever you want to take with us but please do it quickly."

James nodded and set about doing as asked while questioning himself on how many times before they had done this, it seemed that even after their so-called retirement they still had to run for their lives. Le Chiffre rushed around the house gathering clothes, paperwork, all sorts of bits to survive.

"Le Chiffre, how many times have we done this? Will we do this?" Le Chiffre froze halfway out the door, silence rained for a moment before he took a deep breath and gathered the man into his arms.

"James, I hope that this is the last and as for other times, once, only once out of Montenegro. Do not dwell on them." Again he told the truth.

"Where will we go?"

"Rome. We will stop over there for a few weeks before going to my house in Dubai."

"No extradition treaty."

"Yes. How did you know that? Did you remember?" Le Chiffre looked worried and rightly so.

"I don't think so. I...I just...knew." It took a moment in uncomfortable silence, James was beginning to think that Le Chiffre didn't want him to remember, maybe it was the argument. James changed the subject. "Have I been to Rome before?"

"Yes, but not with me." Lying using the truth really did come far too easily for Le Chiffre.

XXXX

Ten minuets later and the two bags had been packed, thankfully the snow was mild meaning they didn't have to fight to get at the car. They had just begun to drive away when a drone appeared in the not too far distance, but thundered forward releasing the thing hell bent on destroying the place James had come to call home. Within seconds the house boomed into flames destroying all in sight. Le Chiffre never looked back instead choosing to race through спрятанный as fast as he could, James however, could look back and see the devastation, he half expected an avalanche but none came and James had to thank any deity that would listen.

When they got to the incredibly small airport a brute looking man he assumed was Kratt stood at the stairs of Le Chiffre's jet. The airport sat of a cliff and the view would have been wonderful if the rising black smoke of his home had not taken over the distance. The moment Kratt saw James he reached for his gun but Le Chiffre raced over and whispered something inaudible and his face fell to confusion.

"But boss..."

"Plane, get on it." Le Chiffre cut Kratt of and gestured for James to come closer, he did.

As if trying to convince Kratt of something Le Chiffre pressed a firm kiss to _his_ James' lips and held his had while they boarded the plane.

XXXX

They had been in the air about an hour, Le Chiffre had filled James in on the full plan, it had taken Bond a few moments to take in the words, Kratt was unnerving him. It took a while and a glare from the Albanian but Kratt finally spoke to James.

"It is good to have you back sir, we were worried you wouldn't wake up." James gave an uneasy smile before responding.

"Thank you Kratt, Le Chiffre said it was touch and go there for a while."

"True, I was sure you would die." Even his henchman lied via the truth. Le Chiffre glared again and Kratt added. "But thankfully we have you back, sir." James turned to his lover.

"Le Chiffre, will they come looking for us again?"

"They have to know we were not in the house and so yes they will look but I assure you James they will meet a painful end at the hands of Kratt."

The idea of a man being killed didn't shock him as much he would have thought.

"Alright, just make sure they don't destroy another house or worse kill one of us. I need you."

Kratt's eyes rolled but James didn't see that thanks to him leaning over and kissing Le Chiffre again. The rest of their trip was made in silence with brief intervals of Le Chiffre giving Kratt orders for the Shari families deaths.


	4. Back At MI6

M almost charged along the MI6 hallways with Villiers having to jog to keep up with her, telling her about their agents and the missions they had been assigned but she didn't care about that she wanted to know about Bond. They turned into her office where she slammed down into her seat leaving Villiers to catch his breath.

"Tell me about Bond." She demanded.

"Three days ago the Shari family hacked into the CIA and stole one of their drones. They then used it to blow up a house just outside спрятанный."

"So?" She growled.

"So, our informants have told us that the house belonged to Alexis Berezin an arms dealer until two years ago when he owed rather a lot of money and so handed it over."

"To who?" Villiers really had her attention. He paused for dramatic effect and to prepare himself to run from the room.

"Le Chiffre." The name made her blood boil how she wanted to kill that man with her own hands.

"Is he dead?"

"No, his plane was seen leaving about an hour later, it was downed a day later over the Pacific he had a lot of time to escape somewhere."

"So Le Chiffre lives, wonderful."

"Wonderful, ma'am?"

"Yes. It means that when we do get our hands of the bastard we can thoroughly interrogate him, for information on Bond."

"You still think he is alive don't you?" Villiers said in a hushed tone.

"We have never found his body, Le Chiffre would have left him somewhere we would have found him. We haven't so Bond is alive and my guess would be that Le Chiffre has him."

The two stood in silence for a few moments both thinking about the double-0 agent. MI6 had carried on but pieces were still being glued back into place. M broke the silence startling Villiers.

"Find Le Chiffre, send all available agents we have but find him, find Bond. Oh and make sure that Le Chiffre is alive when we bring him in."

"Yes Ma'am."

Villiers left the room with a large weight on his shoulders, if James wasn't dead Villiers was sure that he wanted to be. Still Villiers had his orders and like always he would follow them. He had to, he always followed his orders to the letter. He had no idea where he would start though.


	5. When In Rome

James was enjoying his time in Rome, things had calmed down so he and Le Chiffre had managed to take in the sites, there was something familiar about Rome but he couldn't quite remember, it was just out of view and that was beyond frustrating.

The first night there the two enjoyed the most wonderful meal out in the warm night air. James was teased with the sweetness of his pasta as well as the way Le Chiffre never took his eyes from James'. Bond didn't want to go back to the hotel he loved the way Rome's streets lit up with almost supernatural light but Le Chiffre insisted.

XXXX

As they walked through the hotel lobby and into the elevator Le Chiffre's phone rang, he answered it with one arm snaking around James' waist.

"Yes. Good. No. Well done Kratt, I will be in touch."

James didn't want to know, as far as he was concerned they were safe, he just wanted to be happy a little longer. Le Chiffre pushed the cell phone back into his inside pocket, then slipped his other arm around James. "I love you, my James." Bond smiled and embraced Le Chiffre.

"I love you too." He leaned up and kissed the bankers soft lips. "Can we go to bed?" He had such a seductive look in his eyes that Le Chiffre couldn't deny him.

"Oh, certainly. I could never turn you down."

"Well I'm glad to hear that."

The two laughed as the door opened revealing the fifth floor. James linked his hand with the Albanian's and dragged him down the hall to room 1277. Once inside Bond dropped to his knees and began unbuckling Le Chiffre's belt. Those days of thinking he wasn't gay had long gone, James may not have been attracted to men, but he was attracted to Le Chiffre. Love didn't have to fit with sexual preference.

"I could get accustom to this."

"You better."

Bond smiled as he pulled open the older man's belt then tugged down his pants and boxers in one motion. Just the sight of James on his knees had Le Chiffre half hard but when James placed a soft kiss to the head he stiffened completely. James took him into his mouth and sucked painfully slowly, swirling his tongue around the tip. Le Chiffre couldn't control himself, he plunged his hands into James' hair and thrusting deep into Bond's mouth. Le Chiffre didn't know when James had undone his own pants and had begun jerking himself off, but Le Chiffre would not stand for that no matter how good James' mouth on him felt.

Without warning the Albanian pulled out of Bonds mouth and picked him up then threw him down on the bed.

"I was enjoying that." James announced taking his clothes off as quickly as he could, Le Chiffre copied stripping himself as quickly as physically possible.

James leaned back against the golden pillows waiting for Le Chiffre to please him. The accountant climbed onto the bed and over James then with maroon eyes locked with blue ones he took James' nipple into his mouth teasing the bud, running his tongue in a small circle, pulling little moans from his agent.

"Like that?" He teased.

"Shut up and get back to it."

Le Chiffre burst out laughing and then kissed James full force pushing all the passion he could into it. James dove his hand into the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle mid kiss.

"Well, well you are flexible." Le Chiffre spoke between kisses.

"You have no idea. Now, I want you inside me."

"Always demanding." Without another word Le Chiffre lubed up his fingers and began teasing James' entrance causing little moans from the agent. Oh how he enjoyed those needy moans.

"Please." Bond begged.

Like always Le Chiffre did whatever James begged and plunged a slippery finger into his agent, stretching, teasing his hole. Another finger slipped in, Le Chiffre crooked his fingers pulling yet another moan out into the open. A third had James arching into his touch begging for more as he began forcing himself back onto the Albanian's fingers, eyes blown in lust and want.

"Please Le Chiffre...I...need...please." He couldn't think all he knew was he wanted the older man inside him.

Le Chiffre took his fingers out and James mourned the loss, feeling empty.

"Shhh my James, you will get what you want."

He assured placing another kiss on James' pink lips. Bond's legs were hauled up over Le Chiffre's shoulders giving him better access to his love. With a last kiss Le Chiffre pushed in filling James. Bond threw his arms up in the air and buried them in Le Chiffre's blackish-grey bangs watching them fall from their designated place. Le Chiffre thrust harder like it was the last time they would be together, because really it could be, at any moment James could remember his life, at any time he could lose the blonde. Le Chiffre tried not to dwell on that and enjoy himself.

"Harder."

James groaned as he pulled Le Chiffre down for another messy kiss. Le Chiffre knew he wouldn't last much longer and nor would James. A few more thrusts and James came, covering himself in sticky warm liquid. The agent's body tightened around Le Chiffre pushing him over the edge. With a loud moan Le Chiffre came filling his lover.

"Oh God."

"Not quite, James but I appreciate the compliment."

"Bastard."

"I know but I do it so well."

"Don't I know it."

The two chuckled and Le Chiffre wrapped his arms around James and kissed his forehead softly.

"Le Chiffre, are we safe now? The Shari family won't come after us again?"

"James I can't promise that people will never look for us again or even find us. What I can promise is that no one will ever hurt you without one hell of a fight. One that requites several plastic surgeons for the survivors."

"Oh you would leave survivors?"

"Only as a message. That being _'hurt my James and you lose your face_.'"

The two sat there in each other's arms until one by one they fell into a dreamless sleep.

At first James had desperately wanted to remember his life before the coma but that had settled into ambivalence. He didn't need to remember, had even stopped asking Le Chiffre about his past. All he needed was now...and Le Chiffre. Le Chiffre loved him and that was all James needed to know. Le Chiffre was more than fine with that.


	6. When It All Goes Bang!

Michael "Len" Lennox was a good agent, not a double-0 but still a good agent. He was handsome and tall, hazel hair and chocolate eyes. A perfect specimen of MI6 agent beauty. He was smart, logical, and had just a hint of attitude but to M he still wasn't Bond. James was the only thing on her mind lately, she had a soft spot for him.

Villiers had sent Lennox to find James on M's behalf. Len spent two days in спрятанный going through the remains of Le Chiffre's house. It was mostly just rubble, bits of broken brick and wood. He was however, intrigued by one thing. Search teams had recovered bits of medical equipment, normally it would not have been overly surprising but it was all centred in the very back of the house along with scraps of a hospital bed. Search teams were confused but not Lennox he figured it out...James was in a coma.

"Villiers, put me on with M." His voice was almost inaudible over the snowstorm that had decided to start just as Lennox punched in the numbers.

"I can't Lennox, she is in a meeting I can't get her out of it."

"Well a message will have to fucking do." He was cold and really wanted to get to a warmer climate.

"What do you have?" Villiers was desperate for good news, he couldn't take an angry M for much longer, her voice was like knives cutting through him each time he had nothing new to report.

"The house is gone, its just a crater with a lot of crap in it. Although I have found evidence that suggests Bond had been in a coma or some sort of bed bound state for months. There is also a witness at the so-called airport who said he saw three men getting into a plane..." Villiers cut him off.

"Le Chiffre left witnesses?"

"I guess when you are running from a bomb you tend to be a little forgetful. Anyway three men Villiers, _three_ not two, _three._ Le Chiffre we already know was one of them, another was quickly identified as Kratt, his bodyguard. As far as we can tell he was the only one Le Chiffre let live after Montenegro. The last was said to be blonde and approximately six-foot..." Villiers cut Lennox off again.

"Bond?" Villiers was ecstatic.

"That's my guess but it also means that 007 is awake."

"I will tell M. Keep looking, find him."

"Will do."

XXXX

M was pissed when she came out of her meeting and rightly so, she had lost Bond in Montenegro, three days later in Austria was Kate Baxter a month after that was Justin Hyde in Mexico and to top things off she had sent Lennox off to Russia as her personal Bond detector. It was safe to say that the superiors were not happy. M didn't care though, she would have Bond found one way or another, damn her superiors.

She stormed into her office late that afternoon her blood still on fire. M slammed down into her chair and started tapping on her computer keyboard so hard that Villiers was sure she'd be needing a new one before the day was out. He knew he needed angry chaotic M to be toned down to slightly happier chaotic M and so re risked speaking.

"M a little while ago Lennox checked in from спрятанный, Russia."

"And?" She seemed calmer but not enough for Villiers liking.

"And he says that there is evidence that Bond's been in a coma, that's why he had been off the grid but there's a witness that saw Le Chiffre," Her face physically hardened at the name, she hated him beyond reason. "and Kratt but also a man fitting Bond's description."

"He's alive?" M got as close to a smile as she ever came.

"It looks that way, and more importantly he is awake. Now that he is, it is likely that he will leave us a trail something to follow."

"Well that is Bond in a nutshell. Tell Lennox to keep looking."

"Already have Ma'am." Villiers was pleased with himself for talking her down.

"Keep me informed. I want 007 back...alive."

"Yes Ma'am."

XXXX

Lennox was pleased to get out of Russia, Len had always preferred the warmer climates, France was one of his personal favourites. His next stop after Russia was the Pacific looking over Le Chiffre's plane. To anyone who didn't know what to expect from Le Chiffre, the crash looked to be just that...a crash. Lennox knew better. They had done a good job of destroying the flight recorder, well he assumed that was thanks to Kratt. Kratt was efficient Lennox guessed that was why Le Chiffre let Kratt live. He would if roles were reversed.

It had taken days and days and then some more days but Lennox and MI6 had got a small shred of data. With that tiny bit Lennox had his lead...

...Rome...


	7. Intervene

Italian sun strolled into the room bouncing off the subtle peach walls and warming the room. James opened his eyes to find Le Chiffre propped up on his right elbow with his free hand rubbing circles around his shoulder.

"You watching me in my sleep now?" James mumbled still half asleep.

"I like watching you sleep, you look so peaceful, my James." Le Chiffre was smiling.

"Pervert."

"I am wounded." Le Chiffre put a hand on his chest in mock outrage and then leaned down and placed a gentle, loving kiss to James' lips. "But I forgive you."

"Good." James kissed back, savouring the taste of the Albanian's mouth. When the kiss broke Le Chiffre looked almost upset. "What is it Le Chiffre?"

"I'm sorry my love but I need to meet Kratt we have some business to attend to."

"So we can't spend the day together?"

"No my James. I am sorry."

"Fine but I am still going to see the Colosseum and I want another kiss." The two chuckled before leaning into another love filled, open mouthed kiss.

Le Chiffre put off getting out of bed for as long as he could but soon he had to get dressed and go off on his mysterious business. James had asked what it was about but all Le Chiffre would say was that it was part of their trip to Dubai. James forced himself not to grow suspicious as Le Chiffre left in one direction and Bond in another.

XXXX

Lennox couldn't believe his eyes, almost a week in Rome with not a single lead and then one day out of the blue James Bond walked right past him. Len stood for a few seconds with his mouth open wondering if had really seen what he had just seen...he had. Agent Lennox charged off towards the unsuspecting 007, he eventually caught up with him in a small rather secluded alleyway.

"Bond." James turned as the word echoed off ancient bricks. "Bond, what the hell are you doing here M is going mad. Did you get away?" James' brow furrowed into a puzzled expression.

"Who are you?" He didn't sound like 007 and Lennox found alarm bells ringing.

"Bond its me Lennox." Len was beyond concerned. Was it some attempt to protect Lennox? No it couldn't have been. "Bond come with me I need to get you back to England."

"No."

"'No'? Don't kid, you are coming with me."

Lennox walked over to Bond and went to place a hand on his shoulder but James blocked the motion and opted to punch Len in the face, it was safe to say even with all his training he didn't see that coming. Bond's fist connected with Len's jaw splitting his lip and possibly fracturing his eye socket. It took a second for Lennox to come back to the present but a second punch helped him back. Len didn't know how but a rather brutal fight broke out. James' foot connected with the back of Lennox's knee knocking him to the floor, Bond's next punch was quickly blocked as Len kicked his stomach knocking him backwards and into a wall. He straightened himself and before James could make his next move slammed Bonds head back into the wall plunging him into darkness. The fight was short but it had most certainly knocked the air from Lennox's lungs, why had James attacked him? He didn't know. Something was seriously wrong with 007 but thankfully it was not his job to fix him, just to get him back to MI6 and M.

Len put pressure on his ear piece as he spoke. "I need transport, I have Bond. Repeat, I have 007."

XXXX

Villiers nearly jumped for joy upon hearing the news, M would finally be her old scary self and not her recent scary self. He put down the phone and charged up three flights of stairs and into her office not even bothering to knock. He gasped for air.

"Bond. Lennox. Found. Bond. Alive." M didn't speak just stared at the out of breath Villiers who was about to pass out.

"Where was he?"

Villiers didn't even get a thank you, just more demands and questions but he knew that deep down she was pleased and grateful.

"An hour out. We can give him a check up and a debrief then."

"Good. Cancel my afternoon, I want it devoted to Bond."

"Yes Ma'am."

Villiers left shutting the door behind him as though he had never been there and went off to make arrangements. _Think I will take the elevator this time, yep do that_. He told himself.


	8. Back Home

M stormed up to the doctor who had taken a look at Bond upon his return, the doctor had just stepped out of the detention cell Bond had been put it when he met her eyes.

"Ma'am." He greeted.

"Doctor Carter, fill me in." It was a request but somehow she made it sound like a demand.

"Well." The doctor sighed. "My tests have shown that he has suffered a head injury. Not surprising considering the crash he was in. He is lucky to be alive."

"Why did he attack Lennox?"

"Ah, the damage caused by the wound made his brain swell, the fluid..."

"English Doctor Carter."

"The damage caused amnesia, he doesn't know who you are, that he's an MI6 agent. When he woke up he probably didn't even know his own name."

"Will he ever remember?" M was in shock.

"Its possible. Show him images, get people he interacted with a lot to talk to him."

With that M dismissed the doctor and slid open the heavy detention cell door. The room was white, almost too white with a sturdy polycarbonate window, Villiers on the other side looking in at Bond who was perched on a plain metal bed, the only thing in the room that wasn't white.

"Hello, Bond." M greeted in her kindest voice.

"Who are you? What am I doing her? Do you work for the Shirai family?"

His words were simple and to the point, he sounded just like the old Bond, looked just like the old Bond, his eyes though they were different, had been tainted.

"I'm M. You're here because we have spent months trying to get you home, and if you mean the Japanese arms dealers, no, I don't work for them." M sighed and move a little closer to Bond. "I need you to tell me where Le Chiffre is."

James laughed, deep and from his belly. "No way in hell am I telling you where he is."

"Why." M had to know what had been done to her agent. "Did he tell you that you were friends? He lied."

"Something like that."

James couldn't, wouldn't believe her. Le Chiffre had done nothing but take care of him since the moment he woke up. Le Chiffre made him happy, the man he loved couldn't have lied to him.

"Bond, I don't know what he told you but none of it was real. You were sent to capture him, and then you went off the grid. We thought you were dead. You're not his friend, his employee, whatever he told you. You are a MI6 agent. One of the best."

"Oh so I'm a spy. Yeah, because that is so much more believable. I'm telling you nothing about Le Chiffre."

M knew he spoke the truth, Bond had always been stubborn, it was one of the qualities she appreciated in him. Now it was against her. Whatever Bond had been indoctrinated into thinking she would get him back. The cell phone they took off 007 already had twenty-eight missed calls from someone only identified by two letters LC, obviously Le Chiffre was worried about Bond's disappearance for one reason or another.

XXXX

"Kratt, I don't care if you have to kill everyone in Rome, find him."

"I know boss. Believe it or not, but I have actually come to like Bond. I'll call some contacts at the airports, see if anyone took him out the country. What...what if he got his memories back."

"Then he would have come back here and killed me."

Without another word Kratt was gone, leaving Le Chiffre to his grief. The Albanian had always known it was a possibility that James would regain his memories, but he never thought for a single moment that someone would take him. He never should have let James go alone, should have been by his side just like James had wanted. Should have said _fuck Kratt_ and taken his darling James to see the Colosseum like they had planned.

Now he had lost the man he loved. Le Chiffre looked over to the bed that James had made love to him on only the night before and let the tears fall, one crystal clear and one devil red blood.

"I will find you James, I promise. And if you remember and want me dead then so be it."

It was only then that Le Chiffre realised he didn't want to live without James by his side.


	9. London

It was about seven in the morning, the start of a new day but to Le Chiffre it was just daylight. He hadn't slept, not in days, wouldn't, couldn't. Le Chiffre had never cared much about anyone except himself, yet when it came to Bond he would happily lay down his life. Le Chiffre had just been a machine, finishing one job and getting richer, however, since James Bond had entered his life Le Chiffre had been reminded he was human, that he had feelings. James made him happy and he wanted the blonde back more than words could describe. He was looking out his hotel window, eyes filled with disrepair when Kratt suddenly burst through the double doors, he looked like he had run up several flights of stairs.

"Boss!" He panted, moving into the centre of the room. "I...I talked to some contacts at the airport, they..." He took another gulp of air. "...they saw a plane take off three days ago at noon. They saw a man carrying an unconscious blonde in the same clothes James was wearing that day. The thing is sir, I did some digging and the plane...it traced back to the British government, specifically..."

"MI6." Le Chiffre finished for him. "They took him."

It wasn't a question but Kratt nodded anyway and then took another step towards his boss.

"If he was unconscious that means he fought them, so he still doesn't remember."

It was the first piece of good news Le Chiffre had gotten since the whole incident had begun. James was alive, and may still love him.

"Ready a plane to England." Le Chiffre ordered. "And find me someone to torture for James' whereabouts."

"Yes, boss."

XXXX

James felt like crying, he never would though he wasn't one for tears. All he wanted was Le Chiffre, he didn't believe all they were telling him. _You're an MI6 Agent, Bond. A double-0. Le Chiffre is the enemy you were meant to kill him. He's not your friend._ Little did they know just how _friendly_ he and Le Chiffre were. They said that he was being tricked into thinking they were friends, it just went to show how little they knew about him and the man he loved.

The so-called MI6 personnel kept showing him pictures and videos about himself, showed him his file. James didn't want to believe them, wanted to think they were fake, but there was something in the back of his mind that thought the images were familiar in some way, like a memory of a memory of a photograph that was blurred. It was strange, but he still loved Le Chiffre.

XXXX

"Ma'am I don't know if we are making any progress with Bond." Said Villers as M sat erect in her chair. "He doesn't seem to want to believe us."

"He's being stubborn, James always has been. I don't know what that Albanian bastard has done to Bond but I'll ring his bloody neck for it. Then shoot him." She added the last bit under her breath.

"Ma'am I'll speak with Doctor Carter when he comes in this afternoon. He should know more."

"Good. I don't want to give up on Bond. Not only does he had intelligence on Le Chiffre that we need desperately, but he is also the best Agent this country has. I won't let a one-eyed, egotistical, stuck-up, selfish son-of-a-bitch like Le Chiffre destroy that."

XXXX

When the plane touched down in London, England Le Chiffre's heart started beating faster, like it was seeking out James. His lover. He knew it was dangerous for him to be in London but he couldn't bring himself to care, Le Chiffre wanted his James back, just James, only James. If it wasn't for the Shirai family he and James would still be at his home in Russia, safe and happy. MI6 would never have found him, he never would have been in danger.

"Kratt, you said you had an idea on who we could take."

"Yes sir. There is a doctor by the name of Edward Carter. Our informants have said that he has been entering an MI6 facility on a regular basis, of course he already works for them but his movements have become unusual. I think they that is where they have Bond and carter is operating as his doctor."

"I need him back. Find me some schematics of the facility, I'll figure out how to get him. Once I have I need you to have the plane ready to leave."

"You don't want me to come with you, boss?" Kratt looked worried, like he knew Le Chiffre would find Bond or die trying. "Wouldn't two be..."

"No. I need you to hack in to their systems and make sure I stay undetected for as long as possible, call in my favours with Nicholas Burke and Gina De Marko, they will help you get in. One man is harder to find than an army Kratt. Have Gina hack into something important to keep their attention off their own systems for a while, the subway perhaps. A hack by the great Archangel should keep them busy. Have Burke help you navigate their systems, if they find you I want them to only get his hacker name, Havoc will not get the reaction that yours will."

"Yes boss."

Le Chiffre had a lot of work to do and a doctor to capture and torture, it was a lot of work but he would do anything if it meant he would hold James in his arms once more.


	10. Lost Again

"Now, I'm going to ease this rope in a minuet so as you can breathe and when I do you are going to say two sentences. The first will be the state of James' condition, the second, well that's going to be how to get to him. Understand?"

Edward Carter, James' doctor, hung by his neck in the middle of the docks warehouse, his feet just touching a metal folding chair, the only thing keeping him from suffocating. The place was completely empty and looked like it had been that way for some time, dust and old boxers littered the floor and shadows seemed to dominate the whole building. No one seemed to work in the set of buildings on the far left of the dock and so Le Chiffre was certain no one would find them.

As he had said Le Chiffre released the other end of the rope ever so slightly letting Carter breath again and support his feet on the chair. The man took in a deep breath filling his deprived lungs, his face was red and sweat coated, veins bulging and his wrists were bound with duck tape.

"Please don't kill me!" Begged Carter.

"Oh now you see." Le Chiffre swooped to stand beside Carter. "That was not a very good first sentence."

With that Le Chiffre let a powerful punch connect with Doctor Carter's stomach causing a whimper and a cough from the bound man. Le Chiffre wasn't really one for physical torture, all the punching and threats, no he preferred the simple torture, less elaborate. However, the British government had taken the man he loved and were trying to bring back his memories, so to hell with simplicity, Le Chiffre wanted the man to hurt: to suffer. Le Chiffre had changed since leaving Montenegro since James had woken up, he was no longer the genius obsessed with getting money, saving himself and getting people to do his dirty work for him. No he had indeed changed, he had become the genius who was protective of the man he loved and would do anything for just one more second with him, because if James did remember Le Chiffre was sure a second would be all he'd get.

"Please!" Screamed Doctor Carter. "Why are you doing this to me? I'm just a doctor."

"Oh not just a doctor, you know far more than just the medical profession I assure you." Le Chiffre said and then let another punch shatter several of the doctor's ribs. "Answer my questions and I'll be kind, I promise."

"Bond...Bond has amnesia." Stuttered Carter.

"Good, now you're being helpful. Keep talking."

"I don't know if it'll last forever, he could remember at any moment or...or not at all." Carter took another deep breath, getting the air while he could. "He doesn't seem to _want_ to remember." That brought a smile to Le Chiffre's lips. "Other than not remembering who he is, he's fine."

"So he''s still my James." Le Chiffre said quietly to himself, then looked up to the beaten doctor. "And now the second sentence, please. How do I get to him?"

Thanks to the threat of another punch Carter started talking again, fear thick in his voice.

"He's in a facility across town, in the basement. There's...there's only one way down there that I know of, it's used as a holding cell."

"Tell me, do you remember seeing any grates, any locked doors down there?"

"No, it's all concrete. The only locked doors are the holding cells."

"Are you telling me he truth?" Le Chiffre pressed ever so softly on the sight of Doctor Carter's broken ribs causing a yelp. "You're a doctor, tell me, what happens to your lung if I push this _broken_ and _sharp_ rib inwards?"

The doctor didn't answer and Le Chiffre wasn't surprised, he didn't need an answer though he knew exactly what would happen, knew it would hurt.

"So, are you telling me everything?"

Le Chiffre went back to the rope and tightened it again, causing Carter to choke once more.

"James' cell...th...there's a secret switch." That got the Albanians interest. "Yo...you can put in...in the c...code but if you d...do..don't push the but...ton underneath the pad the a...alarm goes...off. When...I g...go in, they...they prick my fi...finger, check my ID, they're all too...too busy to no...notice me. I'm unimp...ortant, I just do my job and g...g...get out, ple...ase don't k...kill me.

With that Le Chiffre formed a plan in his genius head, a cunning and simple plan.

"Thank you Doctor Carter, that is most helpful."

"I helped you. You s...said you'd be ki...nd, you p...promised." Doctor Carter looked so hopeful.

Le Chiffre walked over to Doctor Carter's things and pulled out the man's identification, he and the doctor were about the same high and reasonably similar in the cheekbones. Carter was grey-blonde but a little coloring would quickly change that, he could cover his scar and use contacts to send both eyes dark blue. Le Chiffre pushed the ID into his pocket and made his way back to Carter's side, running two fingers along a blood covered patch of skin, coating his fingers generously in it.

"Please, you s...said you'd be kind and w...wou...ouldn't kill...me."

"No I didn't. I said I would be kind. Dying quickly is kind don't you think?"

Suddenly Le Chiffre kicked the chair out from under Doctor Carter's feet and walked away leaving Carter struggling for air...begging but unable to speak a word of it, until as fast as it had started all movement, all noise...just...stopped.

XXXX

"Good morning, Doctor Carter."

"And to you."

An English accent was something he hadn't used since he was a child at boarding school, it has started as a way to annoy one of the boys who took it out of his Albanian accent. He was rusty but the security guard didn't seem to be paying attention to him. _Carter was right_ Le Chiffre thought to himself _he is completely invisible to these people, checked the identification yes but you haven't looked once at my face you stupid little man. How on earth has the British government survived this long? Or maybe this is just a less important facility, either way you worked for me and I would have killed you by now._ Le Chiffre looked amazingly different with his hair grey-blonde and both his eyes a deep blue but there was no mistaking that he was not the man on the identification.

"You know the drill, blood sample please." Said the guard pushing a little place box towards him.

Le Chiffre rested his index finger on the groove in the box and let the small needle prick his finger, of course it was just the prosthetic holding the blood he had taken from Doctor Carter's beaten body.

"All good, Doc. Have a good day."

Le Chiffre nodded his thanks and made his way down the hall following the signs marked _detention cells._ It was all far, far too easy and Le Chiffre was just waiting for the catch. He had Kratt and Burke (who during a job insisted on only being called Havoc) working on the cameras, while Archangel, Gina De Marko, hacked into the subway system and stole a train. He could tell the moment she got in as many of the staff in suits vanished from the hallways, everything seemed to be going to plan. _It can't be this easy._

The second he reached the holding cells door he looked up at the camera that watched the door, a silent command to Kratt and Havoc to open the door. In seconds the door gave a low buzz and swung open letting Le Chiffre vanish inside. The moment he saw the detention cells through the little windows Le Chiffre had one thought; _this is far too white._ It actually pained his eyes. He searched quickly, looking through every single window searching desperately for his sweet James. Hoping, no, praying. Praying to a deity he had never before believed in that the man he loved was unharmed. Le Chiffre had almost given up hope when suddenly in the last room was a curled up blonde form. The Albanian would recognise that blonde hair anywhere, he had found his James.

He looked up to another camera, a split second passed and then the door really had out done himself, Le Chiffre was impressed. The Albanian was just about to let it swung open when he remembered what Doctor Carter had said adn flipped the small silver switch. He stepped inside so as not to spook James but the blonde didn't look up he just stayed curled up on the bed, that wasn't the James he knew. Amnesia or not Bond was a fighter, it was innate, the man before him looked like he had given up.

"James?" Le Chiffre kept his voice light and calm.

Suddenly the motionless blonde spun around like he had been burnt, James looked tired and like he had cried for hours. No that was defiantly not his normal James. _What have they done to you?_

"Le Chiffre?" James sounded so hopeful, maybe he really didn't remember his old life despite the desperate attempts MI6 had made. "Is that you?"

It took him a second to remember that he had changed his hair color and style as well as that of his clothing and his eyes. Le Chiffre felt his heart clench with love seeing his sweet James and knowing that he was still loved.

"Yes, its me." Before he could go to the agent James threw himself into Le Chiffre's arms, holding onto him with every fibre of his being. "I'm here. Are you alright?" Bond nodded.

They stood there for a long moment, just holding one another. James buried his face into Le Chiffre's neck breathing him in and calming his body, his troubled soul. It was Le Chiffre that regained his ability to speak first, with arms wrapped around the blonde's waist he whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They pulled back and looked into one another's eyes basking in the love that filled them, Le Chiffre couldn't resist he and so he pressed a passionate kiss to the blonde's mouth, oh how he had missed the taste of him.

"What did you do to your hair?"

That was more like his James, smiling and trying to focus on the happier things.

"Long story. Come on, we need to go."

Le Chiffre laced his fingers with Bond's and pulled him along behind him as he climbed the detention cell stairs and waited for the buzz to let them back out into the main hallways. It didn't take long to get back to the office style halls, no one was around, _Gina really knows how to keep people occupied._

The Albanian peeked around a teal painted corner to the reception desk where he had come in, the oblivious guard was still there picking at his nails and watching the cameras that Kratt and Havoc had looped almost ten minuets ago, there was no way that the loop could remain undetected for much longer and so with a glance up to one of the big white cameras that watched the length of the hall, the fire alarm sounded.

As they waited a few moments for a reasonably sized group of people to start to file out the front door, Le Chiffre stripped off his tan jacket and handed it James who slipped it on quickly, covering the white jumpsuit MI6 had put him in.

"Come on."

The lovers joined the small crowd, so close to freedom, they could smell the fresh air...

"Bond?"

Instinctively James look up his eyes suddenly meeting those of a man he had only met once before, average height with dark hair and matching eyes, something with a 'V', Villiers! The man wore a face of confusion until he spotted the man holding his hand, the expression quickly morphed from confusion to a combination of anger, concern and panic. He watched as Villiers dove over the main reception desk and slammed his hand down on a button behind it. Villiers actions were too late though Le Chiffre had James off and running before Bond knew his legs were moving.

The early afternoon air felt good on 007s pale skin, the solders that had appeared from nowhere with automatic rifles and what looked like a plan to kill Le Chiffre was not so good. The two men charged to the parking lot where Le Chiffre threw open the door to a black sedan and pushed James in before going around to the driver's seat and bringing the engine to life.

XXXX

"What!?" M screamed down the phone to Villiers making him repeat everything that had just happened a second time. "Where are they now?"

"Breaking every speeding law this country has as they race through London, Ma'am. We have units following them but this chase could get people killed."

"We stay in pursuit, Villiers." She ordered at the top of her voice. "I want Bond back and Le Chiffre's balls in a vice."

"Yes Ma'am." He didn't know what else to say. In that moment he couldn't have been more grateful for the hacker that had broken into the subway system and nearly crashed two trains because it had gotten him sent get a report for M. He didn't want to be in the same building as her let alone the same room. "Of course."

She had lost James to Le Chiffre...again.


	11. I Choose You

Two days had passed since Le Chiffre had gotten his darling James back and to be honest he had never been so happy in all his life. He had changed his hair back to is natural jet black color and it seemed to reassure James having Le Chiffre look like, well, Le Chiffre. James had slept most of the day before and though the Albanian felt the urgent need to make love to his sweet blonde agent, he was content to just lay there under the silk sheets and hold the younger man. He didn't know the extend of what MI6 had done to the man he loved but he was determined to do whatever was needed to make James happy and feel safe. The fact that he was still alive suggested that Bond still didn't remember and Le Chiffre wasn't sure if that was a relief any longer, at first he liked the amnesia because it meant that he could have James, but now that he truly loved the blonde he just felt like he was taking advantage. James Bond only loved him because he didn't remember the monster that Le Chiffre really was.

Le Chiffre was stuck between a rock and a homicidal MI6 agent, on the one hand if Le Chiffre told James then he wouldn't feel like he was taking advantage, however on the other hand he would lose the man he loved and he couldn't bear that. MI6 taking James had broken Le Chiffre, but losing James would kill him. Shatter him into a million pieces and set a bomb off in his heart. There in their bed looking down at the sleeping blonde Le Chiffre decided he was a coward and that he was going to be selfish and keep all he knew to himself.

Golden sun drifted in through the ever so tiny gap in the chocolate drapes, bouncing of Bond's dazzling blonde hair making it look like he glowed. Le Chiffre hummed in approval. Though it was one in the afternoon James continued to sleep soundly, it was beyond clear that he hadn't gotten very much real sleep since he was last in his lovers arms. The older man took comfort in knowing James felt safe with him. James' skin was so very pale and Le Chiffre longed to suck a beautiful purple bruise onto his delicate neck but that could wait; just watching the man sleep was heavenly enough.

Suddenly James turned in Le Chiffre's arms to face him, slowly the blonde opened his eyes and looked up at the older man.

"Afternoon, James."

"Hey." Bond greeted as he rubbed the sleep from his aqua blue eyes.

Even though he was a coward and determined to keep James to himself, Le Chiffre felt like he needed to apologise for what had happened when they first met, Bond wouldn't remember but he had to get the guilt out of his heart; that way he would have even more room to love James.

"James, I know this won't make sense to you but I am so sorry about Montenegro. Really I am. I was scared and I didn't care if I hurt you."

Everything went silent as an uncomfortable quietude settled in the room, thick and almost choking. James' eyes looked distant and dark, more like they did before the accident. Just as Le Chiffre began to worry and panic James spoke in a whisper so quiet Le Chiffre had to strain to hear it.

"What happened to Vesper?"

It was such a simple question but Le Chiffre felt like he had been hit by a train. The only way James would know about Vesper Lynd was if...

"You remember." It wasn't a question, just a soul crushing observation.

"Yes, I do. Now answer the question."

James sat up in the bed so he could look down at the broken Albanian, he didn't sound angry just sort of curious.

"I needed the code, after the crash there was no way you could tell me even if you wanted to. Vesper was all I had, I needed that money and I needed it quickly. Kratt...he tortured her for a few hours while I and the doctors were with you, it was then that I figured it out. That you would use something that you could dangle under my nose, her name. A few hours after I got at the money and transferred it she escaped the boat I was keeping her on, jumped overboard. She em...she got caught in the wake of another yacht, hit her head...she died."

Every word was the truth, he couldn't lie to James, not now he knew. Bond took in the information, he had known Le Chiffre long enough to know what he looked like when he lied, and there was not a single drop of dishonesty in his eyes. In perfect silence Le Chiffre leaned over to his bedside table and from the top draw pulled a Ruger SR9 then turned back and set it down in James' lap.

"A gun?"

"James, I don't know why you haven't killed me yet. I thought you would have done it the instant you remembered but it seems not. At first it was fun to have a blank MI6 canvas, but then I fell in love with you and I realised something. I don't want to live without you, James. So go ahead...I won't fight you. I'd rather it be by your hands than someone else's." Le Chifre's accent was thick.

With that Le Chiffre leaned back on the soft white silk pillow and closed his eyes to wait for the end. It was true, Le Chiffre didn't want to live without his darling, perfect, bright-eyed, porcelain skinned, angelic James.

"I'm not going to kill you."

Le Chiffre's eyes flew open in shock. Not kill him? His brow furrowed in intense confusion as he watched James throw the Ruger to the bottom of the bed where neither of them could reach it.

"I remembered who I was a few days after they took me." He began slowly, refusing to look at his lover. "It hurt, knowing who you were and what you'd done, what I'd done. I wanted to kill you, you'd taken everything I was and lied to me. I told them I remembered I was 007 but they didn't believe me, said they needed to be sure so as I wouldn't get anything wrong when I told them about you. They showed me pictures and audio, even put me through electroshock when my doctor wasn't looking." _That doesn't make sense, electroshock damages memories,_ thought Le Chiffre but he didn't say a word. "I wanted to kill you so badly. Then you came for me and you did something I wasn't expecting, you didn't ask if I remembered, not once. Instead, you just held me and told me you loved me." Finally James looked over to Le Chiffre. "That's why I didn't try to kill, you showed that I wasn't a play thing MI6 agent, you loved me."

"I do, completely."

"It leaves me with a choice, Le Chiffre. I can choose MI6 or you. MI6 was my home, where there the people I called friend were. I used to be all _Queen and country_ but that James Bond died that car crash in Montenegro, he's gone. Even with my memories there's no bringing that James Bond back, I've had a whole life since then and so I've become _this_ James Bond. And this man knows something that the old one didn't, he knows what MI6 is willing to put there own agents through just to get a scrap of intelligence that they probably already know. And he knows that even though you have done awfuland horrendousthings, you were willing to give up everything you knew for me." James took a long breath as he figured out his next words. "So, yeah I have a choice. The old James Bond would have chosen MI6 without question but I'm not him any longer...and this James Bond chooses you."

"Oh, James."

Le Chifre all but dove on the former agent and held him tightly refusing to let go in case it was a dream. Le Chifre thanked any deity that was listening when he realised it was no dream, James had really chosen him, evil unworthy _him._ It was only when Bond raised his hand to wipe away tears that Le Chiffre realised he was he was crying, since James had woken up the older man had wanted only him and James was going to stay with him and fulfil that desire. Suddenly James cupped his face and pulled him to meet his blue eyes.

"You sell one more gun, a grenade, _anything_ and I _will_ kill you."

His words were soft but Le Chiffre could see the true threat in his eyes, James may have chosen Le Chiffre but he was still James, still had his morals and limits.

"Deal. As long as I get to keep you I'll do anything you want."

"You said we had retired when I first woke up. I want that to be true."

"Anything you want." Le Chiffre repeated.

"I love you, Le Chiffre."

"I love you too, James. Always."

 **The End.**

 _'Inside each of us, there is the seed of both good and evil. It's a constant struggle as to which one will win. And one cannot exist without the other.'_

 _-Eric Burdon_


End file.
